Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Mistrz Yoda Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo 29 grudnia stara część dyskusji została przeniesiona do archiwum. 13 lipca stara część dyskusji została przeniesiona do archiwum. Trzecia era :D Kolejne przeniesienia dyskusji do archiwum Vezok999 20:38, lip 13, 2011 (UTC) Daj gg >:D Grafika tygodnia ? Vox 14:25, lip 17, 2011 (UTC) A ja myślałem, że odznaka "Uzależniony" to tylko żart... :) Vixir, Toa of ice 15:12, lip 17, 2011 (UTC) Teraz to trochę żal by było to stracić :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Veziu, pytałeś sie mnie o kontakt z KopakąNuva, potrzebujesz coś od niego szczególnego? Hio sh 21:49, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Wysłańcy Woler może należeć do Wysłańców.Antroz007 10:55, sie 3, 2011 (UTC) Mystos może należeć do Wysłańców Mroku?11 luty, 2012 (UTC)20:12 prośba Czy na Distrax mogą żyć płomienne węże? >HETROX 23< Chat Możesz go sam aktywować wchodząc w Specjalna:WikiaLabs. Nie mam dzis urodzin po prostu zapomnialem zmienic - (niepodpisany bart7456 bo klawiatura mu sie rypie) Chat Oco chodzi z Chatem.Antroz007 16:44, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki alejuż dzię ki Akuumowi rozwiązałem roblem.Antroz007 18:31, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) prosze Veziu, prosze cię przywróć mnie do chatu już nigdy tak nie zrobię. Proszę. Tahu 19:08, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Chciiałbyś jeszcze jakiegoś Wyslańca? Bo mogę zbudowaći to będzie Tytan.Antroz007 08:16, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) No to już dzisiaj zdjęcia ci dam.Antroz007 11:32, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Masz tu tego wysłańca.Antroz007 13:03, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Chciał bym powstawiać kilka rysunków i już nawet kilka mam, ale to tylko prototypy. Z resztą nie najlepsze. Niektóre zresztą i tak są pomazane przez mojego kuzyna. Przysięgam na wszystko w co wierze, kiedyś zamorduje te s********a! >HETROX 23< Hej, to znowu ja. mogę użyć w Gestralu włóczni tropiciela? >HETROX 23< na razie model klasyczny. a z rozwojem sagi... zobaczymy. >HETROX 23< Cześć, to ja - BioFan, inaczej znany przec ciebie, jako "Znienawidzony". Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co by zrobić żebyś dał mi szansę i zostawił Rantara na Harei. Aczkolwiek nic nie wymyśliłem, to serio, zostaw na Harei Rantara. Mógłbyś? Cena to nie problem (chyba że to kasa :]). Vixir, Toa of ice 18:17, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) A właśnie, a co do Vadrenów, to będę wpisywał członków dopiero, gdy ich zbuduję. Vixir, Toa of ice 18:18, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Grafika tygodnia. Vox 19:09, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) A żeś szybko odpowiedział... Vox 19:17, sie 14, 2011 (UTC) Skasujesz mój blog bitwy MOCów? Antroz007 07:33, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) W końcu dobrałem się do laptopa ojca ;D Tak, termin jak najbardziej pasuje.--Guurahk 08:29, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Mam zasłaby aparat a brat mi nikona nieporzyczy :( . to byłem ja Antroz007 08:34, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy--Guurahk 12:42, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) :O Vezok jakie masz GG? Antroz007 07:34, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Vezok pomocy Vezok coś zwaliło się z moim artykułem REwin, naprawisz to?Antroz007 07:41, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Nie wysilaj się Vezok, po prostu zbanuj osobę nade mną Vox 19:44, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) Przysięgam na wygraną Niemców w dzisiejszym meczu z Polską, że to ostatni raz, kiedy buduję Selfa. Vixir, Toa of ice 16:23, wrz 6, 2011 (UTC) a nie? dostał po mutacji. zresztą dzięki, ale to nie jest najlepszy rysunek na wiki. >HETROX 23< Można wiedzieć na ile dni zostałem zbanowany na czacie za rzekome obrażanie Lhikana? >.> Vox 18:54, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) To na ile dni? Vox 19:06, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie będę nic dodawał, masz skrócić bana, "debil" i "pojeb" są wyssane z palca. Vox 09:06, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Zbanowałeś mnie na 5 dni. 10 września. Dzisiaj jest 17 a ja nadal jestem zbanowany -.- Vox 16:12, wrz 17, 2011 (UTC) Nic.... - pytanko-czy mogę wykorzystać w następnym FF'ie Ardon? >HETROX 23< długo przed WK, gdzieś ta jeszcze przed wojny BoMvsArhakta. >HETROX 23< aj, chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. mnie chodziło o ten wymiar, a tobie chyba o wyspę. >HETROX 23< więc ustalone. mogę użyć pierwszej opcji? >HETROX 23< jak sobie życzysz. >HETROX 23< Te "czasy" to były parę miesięcy temu. Tenebris32 w Drapieżcach 3. o ile wogóle kiedyśskończę dwójkę :P. >HETROX 23< Fajna gra Vezok, mówiłeś że grałeś w ambitniejsze tytuły od minecrafta. Ja też grałem, oto jeden z nich dla ciebie. ;> Link Danger55 18:02, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Szukałem info o Bioniclach i wujek Google pokazał mi tę stronę. Postanowiłem tu wpaść--Jakubin 11:03, paź 27, 2011 (UTC) Good idea ^^ Ależ ja jej nie usunąłem ;] Cytując pewnego admina: "Dalszy off-top na includeonly" Vox 15:20, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) O Bosche, ale straszne, usunąłem off-top (a raczej ukryłem) na cudzej dyskusji, ale ze mnie szatan! Vox 15:24, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) Właściwie, to moja wypowiedź dotyczyła imienia, a twoja już nie Vox 15:30, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) Cześć vezok. Dziękuję, po prostu staram się poprawić. A, sorki, że się naprzykrzam, ale może jednak ocenisz Revona? I nowego Lumixa, zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jest nowy. Toa Revon 19:33, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) A coś się dzieje?--Guurahk 07:20, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) 07:19, gru 3, 2011 (UTC) Historyk bezbłędnie, polski 2 błędy (nie licząc zadań otwartych)--Guurahk 19:34, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Chyba 30--Guurahk 19:47, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) A w ogóle, to wbijaj na chat--Guurahk 19:51, gru 7, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiem. I Came To Play! 16:29, gru 11, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona? Potrzebuję do niego jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 17:03, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Po pierwsze - podkreślam, niekasowalnego. Po drugie - właśnie miał mieć jak najmniej wspólnego, nawet tarcza jest innego koloru. Toa Revon 18:36, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) 1. Zawsze? Jakoś sobie nie przy... głupi nowy edytor, jak naciskam backspace, to w kółko przenosi mnie do poprzedniej wypowiedzi. Kontynuując, nie przypominam sobie, żebym mówił, że jakiś mój MoC jest niekasowalny. Wprawdzie mówiłem, że nie usunę, itp., aczkolwiek że jest niekasowalny nie mówiłem. I wiem, czepiam się szczegółów. 2. Heh... ale naprawdę mieli mieć jak najmniej wspólnego. Toa Revon 19:58, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ale już się ustatkowało. 2. Wiem, że złe, ale musiałem zmienić budowę, bo nie miałem części w kolorze "goldenrod", aby dać ich do innej budowy, musiałem zmienić kolor tarczy, gdyż zmieniłem żywioł, musiałem zmienić maskę, bo przecież Kiril do tego Toa by teraz nie pasowała, głównie ze względu na kolor, musiałem zmienić... mógłbym tak długo, ale mi się nie chce. xD. Toa Revon 20:05, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Mógłbyś na GG? Kani--Nui 16:01, gru 23, 2011 (UTC) Mogę użyć twojej mapy z Wyspy Konfliktów jako mapy mojej wyspy we Wszechświecie Matoran? Bo widzisz, na bionicle rpg wiki rzadko kto zagląda, a ja nie chcę, by taka ładna mapa się zmarnowała. Musiałbym tylko poprawić niektóre napisy, co byłoby trudne, więc musiałbym mieć wersję mapy bez napisów. Oczywiście jeśli to problem, to nie muszę jej mieć. Toa Revon 13:29, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Mogłaś chociaż napisać, że zostanę - a teraz zostałem - pozbawiony praw do admina. P.S. - moderatora też mi odbierzecie? - Przecież Ci napisałem...--Guurahk 16:51, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Czy mógłbym otrzymać (tymczasowo) Sysopa? Bo mam pomysł (i grafiki) na nową skórkę, a wolałbym to zrobić sam. - Siemasz, mogę użyć Legwanów Drzewnych i Płomiennych Węży na Volei? Toa Revon 18:09, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Urodzinki Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, błogosławieństwa Bożego, pieniędzy, fajnej dziewczyny, dużo nowych setów, inwencji twórczej, chęci pisania, wielu komentów, dobrych ocen i wszystkiego czego sobie życzysz. --Guurahk 07:31, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) PS. Napisałbym wczoraj, ale nie miałem dostępu do kompa >:P Masz w galerii Matoran Holfa dwa razy. Kani--Nui 14:25, sty 12, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki za życzenia :)--Guurahk 17:32, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) OK. Postaram się być--Guurahk 16:57, sty 18, 2012 (UTC) Prosiłbym cię o usunięcie. Nie był to raczej ulubiony fragment historii, więc można by go wykasować. ViktoriaForever! 17:20, sty 19, 2012 (UTC) Trzeci raz w tym dniu, odblokuj mnie! <:c ViktoriaForever! 11:23, lut 5, 2012 (UTC)